The major focus of this meeting will be on the application of recent discoveries in oncogene research to the diagnosis of human cancer. Investigations of basic mechanisms of neoplastic transformation have revealed several dozen mammalian protooncogenes which can be activated by a variety of molecular mechanisms. The role of these genes in the initiation and progression of human cancer is currently an area of intense study. Several examples of the specific association of oncogene activation with human cancer have been documented clearly. It is anticipated that over the next 12 months a number of other potential associations will be tested rigorously. This work has been spurred by the rapid development of DNA probe technology and of monoclonal antibodies to oncogene proteins. The sessions will be designed to include data on both the analysis of gene rearrangements and the expression of oncogene proteins and tumor-related growth factors in human tumors, with emphasis on the significance of oncogene activation to the specific diagnosis, prediction of prognosis, and choice of mode of therapy of human cancer. The overriding goal is to bring together bio-medical scientists with overlapping interests in basic and clinical research.